forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orglash
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | diet = Unknown | activecycle = Any | lifespan = | location = Rashemen | language = Auran | subraces = | climate = Cold | terrain = Forests, mountains, plains | height = 5'4" | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} An orglash, or ice spirit, was a rare elemental native to the Prime Material Plane and found in the land of Rashemen. Description Similar to air elementals, orglash had insubstantial bodies made of wind and snow. A tiny pair of black eyes could sometimes be seen within their swirling forms. Personality Orglash were wild and chaotic, but thought of themselves as protectors of the land. Orglash seemed able to sense if one was a foreigner to the land. They might remain motionless at a distance and allow a native to pass by, but they would certainly attack someone they considered an outsider. Abilities An orglash was immune to all cold and cold magics and could regenerate its health in freezing conditions, but it suffered against fire magics. An orglash was especially resistant to the magics used by Thayan wizards. Some orglash could take the form of a powerful whirlwind, much like an air elemental. Society Orglash were solitary creatures. A single orglash protected a single locale, usually a mountain peak, valley, or other cold place. They expanded their territory in the winter months and would travel over all the land during those times. Combat Orglash could lash out at foes with tendrils of sharp ice shards and wind. They could also emit a powerful blast of cold similar to the spell cone of cold several times per day. Language Orglash could communicate in Auran. Ecology Orglash could only survive in cold temperatures, so they were most commonly found in winter, though they could also survive in some springtime temperatures. They were injured by temperatures above 60° and could not maintain the form of their bodies in temperatures over 100°. Such temperatures did not kill them; they simply had to return to an area with colder temperatures or wait until the weather cooled to be able to resume their natural forms again. Orglash did not have sex or gender. Some speculated that they reproduced asexually, but this had never been confirmed. Orglash seemed to survive by taking in sustenance from the cold of their environment, but they did not seem to eat. Reputation The Rashemaar had mixed feelings about the orglash. The creatures defended the land of Rashemen against the Red Wizards of Thay, but they also sometimes attacked native Rashemaar. It was argued that the orglash cared only for the land of Rashemen and not its people. The witches of Rashemen sometimes summoned orglash to fight for them. Some folk believed that orglash also worked together with bheur hags, but it was not known if such tales were true. It was possible that there were other varieties of orglash that were more similar to other elementals, such as invisible stalkers, than to air elementals. Appendix Appearances * Frostfell References